


Живее всех живых

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Years Later
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Кладбище — лучшее место для укрепления отношений





	Живее всех живых

**Author's Note:**

> *YL!Дино Каваллоне/*YL!Рокудо Мукуро

Дино проснулся от запаха гнили.

Поморщился и, не открывая глаз, зашарил по одеялу; рука угодила во что-то мягкое и склизкое. И копошащееся.

— Скажи мне, что это не слизни, — попросил он с немного паническим весельем в голосе, но Мукуро молчал.

Дино коротко выдохнул и рывком сел на кровати, поднял веки — глаза тут же защипало — и зажал рот ладонью.

— Ну, хотя бы не слизни, — пробормотал он и принялся тормошить лежащего рядом Мукуро.

Тот все не просыпался, и Дино почувствовал, как вместе с едким запахом в нутро медленно проникает страх. За все время недолгих и непростых отношений он приходил в себя рядом с Мукуро при разных обстоятельствах, и обшарпанный склад или пыльная обочина присутствовали в списке куда чаще королевского люкса в Хилтоне.

Но просыпаться в кишащем червями огромном гробу ему еще не приходилось, и делать это рядом с неподвижным телом было худшей частью пробуждения.

Голова Мукуро моталась по подушке, в растрепанных волосах застряла древесная труха: доски кровати проминались под пальцами, когда Дино оперся о резную спинку.

— Хорошо, признаю, моему чувству юмора далеко до твоего, — торопливо проговорил он и натянуто улыбнулся. — Или это была аллегория тщетности бытия? Моей жизни без тебя? — он тряс Мукуро уже откровенно грубо, так что затылок пару раз задел спинку кровати, но Мукуро все не открывал глаза, и паника начала подступать к горлу вместе с тошнотой. — В общем, что бы это ни было, все вышло очень эффектно. Правда. Хватит, пожалуйста.

Дино разжал пальцы, быстро облизнул пересохшие губы и, осененный внезапной догадкой, приник ко рту Мукуро.

Тот тихо вздохнул и сморщил нос.

— Скажи этой... Паоле? — пробормотал он вполголоса. — Чтобы чаще убирала в твоей спальне, пахнет как...

— На кладбище? — улыбнулся Дино и отстранился. На смену страху пришло раздражение: похоже, это был один из редких и на редкость же неприятных моментов, когда Мукуро заигрался.

Тот мгновенно почувствовал перемену в его голосе и открыл глаза. Быстро оглядевшись, присвистнул, оперся о подушки и фыркнул. Кровать снова стала прежней, Дино улыбнулся куда искренней и поспешил в душ: ощущение чего-то липкого, хоть и иллюзорное, ужасно хотелось поскорее смыть. 

Когда он вернулся в спальню, Мукуро так и лежал на кровати, рассеяно глядя в потолок. Дино был уверен, что сейчас услышит «Мне скучно» или «Не хочешь убрать пару должников?», или «Теперь ты будешь больше меня ценить», но Мукуро произнес то, чего от него можно было ожидать меньше всего на свете.

— Извини, — негромко проговорил он и встал с постели, прочесал волосы пальцами быстро и небрежно: достаточно небрежно для того, чтобы Дино снова почувствовал беспокойство. Он кивнул на кровать и осторожно спросил:

— Что это было?

— Мелкая досадная проблема, которую я решу, — с привычным самодовольством бросил Мукуро по пути в душ и, поравнявшись с Дино, больно ущипнул за задницу.

 

Когда он наконец спустился в столовую, пышный омлет давно остыл и превратился в лепешку. Мукуро брезгливо отодвинул тарелку и налил себе апельсинового сока, жадно выпил стакан и тут же наполнил снова. 

— Так вот, — продолжил он, утерев влажные губы — Дино засмотрелся и был вознагражден насмешливым взглядом. — Я нашел решение своей маленькой проблемы. А раз уж ты являешься ее причиной, тебе придется попотеть. 

Дино моргнул, отвлекшись наконец от растянутых в усмешке тонких губ, и вернул улыбку.

— Прости, не мог бы ты пояснить, что именно я сделал не так?

Мукуро откинулся на спинку стула и убрал упавшую на лицо прядь, еще влажную после душа. Дино как никогда остро почувствовал желание сказать ему, какой же он бессовестный мерзавец.

— Ты слишком хорош, — смакуя каждое слово, выговорил Мукуро и рассмеялся — судя по всему, со стороны выражение лицо Дино казалось сейчас на редкость озадаченным. — Да, слишком уж хорош. И я слишком боюсь потерять все это, — добавил он уже без улыбки и подался вперед, опершись локтями о стол, быстро переплел пальцы.

— Я не потеряюсь, — сказал Дино негромко, и Мукуро молча отвернулся к окну. Он немного щурился, хотя солнечные лучи не достигали его.

Дино перегнулся через стол и провел рукой по напряженной шее, Мукуро отдернулся и снова нацепил на лицо издевательскую ухмылку.

— О, конечно, — кивнул он и стиснул пальцы на стакане с соком. — Зато можешь потерять меня.

Дино никогда не любил жонглерства словами, особенно за завтраком, особенно — после не самого приятного пробуждения. Он встал из-за стола, обошел его и присел на край рядом с Мукуро. Тот качнулся и уперся лбом ему в плечо.

— Я всегда боялся умереть, — сказал он недовольным тоном и вздохнул. — А рядом с тобой это становится просто невыносимым.

Дино наклонился и прижался губами к его влажной макушке, легонько погладил щеку. Мукуро потерся о ладонь и поднял сияющий взгляд.

— Но, как я и сказал, решение есть. И ты мне поможешь.

 

***  
Дино стянул с носа темные очки и положил их на плиту. Камень под пальцами был теплым от впитавшегося к полудню солнца, но Дино продрал озноб.

— Просто скажи мне, что это с самого начала было хитрым планом очередного развлечения.

Мукуро оторвался от чтения надписей на плите и повернулся к нему с таким выражением лица, что Дино решил больше не задавать вопросов.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что я получил редкое удовольствие сегодня утром, проснувшись посреди трухлявых досок и червей? — уточнил Мукуро, задрав брови до середины лба, и Дино покачал головой.

— Я просто не думал, что «попотеть» было в прямом смысле. 

— Если ты против, так и скажи, — Мукуро дернул плечом, и Дино подошел ближе, осторожно положил на него ладонь.

— Почему нет, — рассмеялся он, стараясь говорить тише. — В конце концов, мы уже занимались любовью в паре метров от свежих трупов. Эти хотя бы не истекают кровью.

Мукуро просиял — его вообще пугающе радовало любое проявление кровожадности со стороны Дино, не важно, напускным оно было или искренним, — и прижался к его губам. Дино охотно ответил, и пару минут они неспешно, с наслаждением целовались, пока Мукуро не подтолкнул его нетерпеливо, так что Дино уперся лопатками в надгробную плиту.

— Напомни мне, чем тебе так понравилась могила синьоры Стакацци? — уточнил он, радуясь тому, что стоит сейчас спиной к ее выцветшему портрету.

— Эпитафия на редкость вдохновляющая, — поделился Мукуро и зашептал на ухо: — Никогда не был силен в латыни, но там явно что-то про яркую жизнь, промелькнувшую стремительно, как быстрый жеребец...

— Когда ты врешь, то улыбаешься и поджимаешь губы, — серьезно сказал Дино и засмеялся, когда Мукуро тут же прижал к ним пальцы. Дино крепко обнял его и положил подбородок на плечо. — Не хочу терять тебя, — сказал он негромко и потерся носом о шею Мукуро. — И делить с кем-то. Даже с мертвыми синьорами. Да и с живыми тоже.

— Они иногда приходят ко мне, — после короткой паузы прошептал Мукуро, дыша глубоко и часто. — Мои мертвые. Те, которых я убил давно. Недавно. Один. С тобой, — он вздохнул и прижался к Дино теснее, так что пряжка ремня впилась тому в живот. — Говорят, что мне самое место среди них.

— И ты, конечно, не веришь этим глупостям? — спросил Дино так же тихо. Мукуро помолчал и ответил:

— Из всех глупостей я верю только твоим.

Они так и стояли, обнявшись, дыханием лаская кожу друг друга. Мимо них кто-то прошел, сочувственно пробормотал что-то о безутешных родственниках, и Мукуро надтреснуто рассмеялся, задев щеку Дино губами, обжигая сильнее полуденного солнца.

— Поехали домой, — объявил он, встряхнув головой, словно пробуждаясь ото сна. Дино стиснул его ладонь, чтобы ни один кошмар не смог забрать его. — Я же вижу, тебе тут не нравится. Да и мне тоже, — нехотя признался он, и настал черед Дино смеяться.

— За кладбищем есть парк. Он очень старый, и туда редко кто забредает. Кажется, в машине был плед.

— Я могу лечь на тебя, — невозмутимо заявил Мукуро, и Дино сжал пальцы крепче, уводя его прочь от плит и чугунных оградок, от заросших сорной травой прямоугольников дальше, под сень высоких деревьев, туда, где был простор, и жизнь, и никакой смерти.

Они любили друг друга долго, жадно, торопливо, плавая в лучах солнца, пробивающегося сквозь ветви, в жаре летнего дня и друг друга. Трава щекотала шею, Мукуро смеялся, заставляя ее обвивать запястья Дино, стонал, опускаясь на него сверху, крепко обхватив основание члена. 

За все время недолгих и непростых отношений они занимались любовью в самых разных местах, но только сегодня Дино ощутил во всей полноте, как мало значит любое место. Залитая солнцем поляна, кладбище, тихая спальня, гроб — он готов был оказаться где угодно, потому что везде чувствовал себя восхитительно живым. Чувствовал рядом с Мукуро.

Он высвободил руки из цепкой хватки иллюзорной травы и притянул Мукуро к себе, делясь этим чувством, с каждым вздохом изо всех сил стараясь отдать переполнявшую его до краев жизнь. И Мукуро принимал ее, смотрел сияющим, пьяным взглядом, в котором не было никакого страха. 

Дино понял, что долго так не выдержит, и вскинул бедра, крепко сжимая ладони на ягодицах Мукуро. Тот запрокинул голову, застонал протяжно, резко опустился на его член раз, другой и обрушился на Дино волной истомы.

— Не могу перестать думать, что там было в эпитафии синьоры Стакацци, — признался Дино спустя несколько минут, и Мукуро с тяжелым вздохом сполз с него.

— Не помню. Какая разница? — он поморщился, натягивая штаны. — Судя по портрету, она была привлекательной особой и наверняка заполучила в свои цепкие объятия какого-нибудь беднягу, который прожил с ней в болезни и здравии, пока смерть не разлучила их.

— Всегда считал, что это глупая клятва, — пробормотал Дино, не спеша подниматься с травы. Тело ныло, голову напекло, и это определенно был восхитительный день. — Как будто ты заранее соглашаешься разрешить ей вас разлучить. А ты как думаешь?

— Я думаю, что лишился прекрасных штанов, а ты — способности рассуждать хоть сколь-нибудь здраво, — сказал Мукуро.

Дино рассмеялся и потянул его на себя.

Улыбка, скользнувшая по поджатым губам Мукуро, была вернее любых клятв и сильнее любых страхов. Дино смотрел на нее и думал, что она и есть его жизнь.


End file.
